


Medical Treatment

by holhorsinaround



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: Post guild event medical attention. Alar got bit by a felhound, which Lucien then exploded around his fist. Wild, dude.





	

"Okay, now just flex your fingers."

Alar stretched his fingers out and felt the joints pop, then brought them back in to his palm.

The healer seemed displeased as he moved his fingers and reached down. She worked through his hand muscles, testing them individually. Alar couldn't help but glance to the side, an obvious look of 'I'd rather be elsewhere' across his face. He pressed his lips together.

"Don't act so moody, you're lucky you have no major damage."

He rolled his eyes and let the healer continue to look him over. He waited a few seconds as the healer began checking the bitemarks once more, then spoke. "So I'm left-handed, is this gonna cause any problems? I'm an engineer, so..."

The healer was quiet as she ran her fingertips along the bruising and the gouges. "Well." Alar inwardly sighed. Never a good answer. "It's at least a good thing you cleaned it when you could. Felhound bites can be nasty. Though, hm."

"I can go back to work, right?"

"Alar, you recognize that it could still get infected, don't you?"

He let out a low sigh and leaned his head back. "Of course, yeah. It's a demon dog, it bit me." He was less aggitated at this point because, loathe to admit it, the healer was right. He watched as the healer reached over to a nearby mobile table and picked up a pair of tweezers. She took her time, moving from each individual mark and cleaned shards of teeth from them that Alar had missed the night before.

He tapped his foot, anxious to get out of the medical building, and listened to the plink of each small shard. He was lucky, he recognized that. Lucien sure did more of a number on him than the felhound had managed to.

He leaned back into the chair as the healer began swabbing antiseptic into the bites. He closed his eyes, wincing, and bit his lower lip.

"Healing with the Light is an option."

And there it was. He had been waiting for that. "No, no. That's fine, just. The antiseptic is fine." His voice lowered as he spoke.

"Mmm." The healer was once more dissatisfied. She pulled a cream from a box on the table and rubbed it into the wounds. He winced a second time and waited for the stinging to settle before flexing his fingers again, testing the pull of the tendon at the wounds on his wrist.

"Do you wish for me to wrap it?"

He looked down at the dark bruising, visible through the light fur as it thinned near his hand. He brought his right hand over and let his fingertips trace across the purples and darker blues blotching his skin as well as the line of circular bitemarks. He breathed out slowly. "Yeah, might should."

He held his hand out as the healer wrapped a tight bandage around his wrist, catching it around his thumb and finger. "You can come here and have it changed, or change it on your own. Try to change it at least twice a day for the next few days. More than anything keep an eye on it."

He nodded again and stared at the bandage. "I'm sure you'll see me as soon as somethin' changes, if it does."

"I would hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> The circumstances leading up to this were quite humorous.
> 
> Alar grabs the hound and attempts to keep it back, gloved hand shoving down its throat. That doesn't seem very smart. "Lucie, I think w'could use a hand? Maybe?"
> 
> Lucien's infernal then decimated the hound, leaving half of it dangling by the teeth from his glove and wrist.


End file.
